


Sleeping Beauty

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Freaky-Deaky Omegaverse Starring Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha!Meta Knight, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Because my omegaverse has those, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Human!Meta Knight, I dunno why, Kissing, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Bites, Mild Language, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf ears and tails, Yaoi, alpha!ike, omega!marth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: OMEGAVERSE. Ike and Meta Knight return from a month-long mission, only to find their mate sleeping. If you think that they're going to quietly cuddle up with him and go to sleep, then you're clicking on the wrong fanfic.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I need more smut in my life. OK, maybe not NEED, but this wanted to be written. The holidays are coming up, and I'm venting my stress via porn to be unleashed on the unsuspecting Internet! Bwahahahaha!
> 
> Speaking of the holidays, if anybody is feeling generous... all I want for Christmas is some Marth/Meta Knight fanfiction. I feel so lonely! (sniffle)

It’s very late when Ike and Meta Knight finally reach Marth’s room. Though they had both wanted to see the prince immediately after returning to the castle, a bath and some food had been the most urgent needs. Having been told that Marth was busy, the two alphas had cleaned up and eaten before inquiring about the prince’s whereabouts again. They hadn’t been surprised to learn that he had already retired for the night.

Meta Knight knocks on the door discreetly, but there is no answer. He tries again, louder, but still there is silence.

“He’s probably asleep,” Ike says, disappointed.

“Most likely,” Meta Knight says.

Ike runs a hand through his indigo-blue hair, letting out a frustrated breath. Suddenly, his ears perk up. “Hey, what if he’s in trouble?” he says. Meta Knight just glances at him, a glint of gold within the V-shaped visor of his steel mask. “Well, he might be… and as his bodyguard, it’d be my duty to check on him. Yours, too, as a knight.”

Meta Knight can’t see any flaw in this logic, so he carefully opens the polished wooden door. It’s a cold winter night, and a fire has been kindled to warm the room. This is the only light, and it’s burning low, casting deep shadows over the prince’s bedroom. Marth hasn’t drawn the blue velvet curtains around his bed, and they can see his slight form huddled under the heavy covers.

He looks unharmed, but the two alphas walk carefully into the room. Ike closes the door silently, and he and Meta Knight approach the bed. “He’s so cute when he sleeps,” Ike whispers, leaning over to brush teal-blue bangs away from the prince’s pale face. His expression is relaxed, his dreams apparently peaceful tonight.

Meta Knight agrees with Ike’s sentiment. He can’t help reaching out to gently stroke a fluffy teal ear, which flicks a few times at the touch. The prince mumbles something unintelligible, and rolls over so he’s facing Meta Knight, but doesn’t wake up.

The two alphas haven’t seen the prince in a month, having been away on a campaign to block invading forces at the Altean border. “Should we wake him?” Ike asks.

“No, let him rest,” Meta Knight says. “We could use some sleep, as well.”

“No kidding…” Ike lets out a low laugh. “That last leg of the trip is harsh.”

Both of them settle down under the covers, one on each side of the prince. Sensing their presence, Marth snuggles closer to them, pushing his lower half back against Ike and nuzzling into Meta Knight’s chest. “God, he smells so good…” Ike groans, leaning over so he can bury his face in the nape of Marth’s neck.

“Don’t,” Meta Knight warns, knowing that once Ike gets going he can’t stop himself. It doesn’t seem to do much good. Ike grinds into Marth from behind, inhaling deeply of the prince’s scent.

“It’s been so damn long…” Ike whispers.

“He’s asleep,” Meta Knight says.

“Just a little bit… He wouldn’t mind, would he?” Ike reaches down under the covers and takes himself in hand, his cock already mostly erect. He presses his hips against Marth’s backside, stroking his own dick lightly to bring it to full attention. His other hand snakes under the prince’s waist and pulls him closer, and he starts kissing the back of Marth’s neck. The prince moans softly, but doesn’t stir.

Meta Knight tries to ignore what Ike’s doing, but he can smell the other alpha’s arousal. Irritated, he tries to think of a way to stop Ike without waking Marth. His gaze wanders to the prince’s sleeping face, and he immediately wishes that he hadn’t looked. Marth really is beautiful like this, with his lips slightly parted and his brow furrowing as he begins to react to Ike’s touch. Faint blue moonlight peeks in between the window draperies, highlighting one side of his face while red firelight dances in his hair. Meta Knight gives into the urge to kiss him, and he tips his mask up.

Soft, yielding, and sensual, Marth’s lips prove to be too tempting. Meta Knight forgets his trepidation as he probes gently with his tongue, gaining entry and exploring while his hand cups Marth’s smooth cheek. The prince makes a faint sound, muffled by the kiss, and seems to tip his head up. Meta Knight wonders if Marth is dreaming about him.

After a month of sharing a cramped tent and sleeping on the cold, hard ground with nothing but thin bedrolls to cushion them, the warmth from Marth’s body is like a drink of water in the desert. Just his scent, gentle and sweet and somewhat dusky, sparks their desire. They have missed him terribly, and even Meta Knight finds himself indulging. The knight tears off his mask and tosses it aside, to the foot of the bed. He nips Marth’s lower lip, pushing insistently against him until he’s clutching at his hips and pressing him back against Ike as he grinds into Marth.

Meanwhile, Ike is growling in irritation at having his jackoff session interrupted. “Stop it,” he says to Meta Knight, but the older alpha only glances at him before resuming his pursuit. Still asleep, Marth is whimpering softly and reciprocating as much as he can. Ike concludes that the prince must be dreaming, or half conscious. Either way is fine with him. He just needs to get back into a comfortable position. He pushes Marth back towards Meta Knight so he can adjust his grip on himself.

Thrusting against Marth’s clothed backside, stroking his own cock, Ike can feel his orgasm coming. It has been a very long month without any contact with Marth, and he’s almost desperate. He switches hands so he can reach over Marth’s waist and under his shirt, and zones in on Marth’s nipple, pinching harshly. At the same time, Meta Knight grips Marth’s rear and spreads him for Ike. His erection fits into the cleft, and Ike begins rutting in earnest, his hips snapping back and forth and his ears lying flat on his head.

Meta Knight is still kissing Marth, so he doesn’t understand when the prince suddenly mumbles, “Mmh? Nnnmnm! Hnnmnmn!” He does pull back, though, and sees the prince’s startled expression as he blinks sleepily up at the alpha.

“Your Highness,” Meta Knight breathes, not sure how to proceed from here. For the first time in a very long time, he feels like he’s been caught red-handed at something he shouldn’t be doing. He wants to continue, but now he’s beginning to feel ashamed of himself for doing something like this.

If Ike feels any sort of embarrassment, he’s not letting on. He rubs Marth’s chest beneath his shirt, still thrusting. Marth gasps, one hand grabbing onto Ike’s wrist and the other clenching the front of Meta Knight’s surcoat. “Ah… When… When did you get back?” Marth asks, and Ike leans over to bite his ear, earning a whine.

“A few hours ago,” Meta Knight says. “I apologize, but we…”

“Mmn, it’s OK…” Marth kisses the knight briefly, and leans back to nuzzle against Ike. “Coming on like this so suddenly, though… You’re making my head spin…”

He still appears drowsy, but this is good enough consent for Meta Knight. He claims Marth’s lips once more in a hungry kiss, massaging the prince’s tight little behind and grinding him against Ike. “Now that you’re awake…” Ike pants, and stops stroking himself so he can work at the waistband of Marth’s pants. They’re only loose-fitting pajama bottoms, so they’re easy to slip off. Without further ado, Ike pushes a finger into Marth’s entrance, probing until he finds the little spot of moisture. Marth moans as Ike begins working his finger in and out, spreading his natural lubrication across both openings.

“Nng, I can’t wait anymore…” Ike leans over Marth’s shoulder, biting at his throat as he angles himself. He only needs to apply a bit of pressure before he’s sliding inside. He thrusts into the slick passage first, going fast and deep, making the prince cry out and bury his face in Meta Knight’s chest. Once he’s nice and wet, he changes position, going for the back door. His entry is slower this time, but not by much; Marth lets out a long whine as he’s stretched more suddenly than he’s used to. It has been a long month for him, as well, though. His body is burning for this.

Seeing the prince’s misted eyes, his parted lips, Meta Knight can’t hold back anymore. He carefully draws out his cock and teases Marth’s with it for a moment before thrusting in against Ike’s hard length. He takes the front passage, which has already been prepared by Ike’s first advances. The knight has only to angle his hips, and soon he’s speeding up to match Ike’s pace as Marth clings to him and cries out. Marth is used to taking both of them on at once, but he’s been given no time to adjust. He can hardly breathe as both alphas begin to knot up, their cocks swelling and stretching him to his limit.

“A- ah! AH! I- I missed y- you, t- too!” Marth tries to say, but the sarcasm is lost even on himself. Ike reaches down and lifts the prince’s slender thigh, which allows both alphas to go deeper. Marth doesn’t last long. The suddenness of it all, the musky smell of his alphas, being so close to them after such a long absence, and the brutality of their thrusting all cause a surge of pleasure to take him without warning. It races from deep within his belly to his extremities, rushes to his head, and then drains back out through his lower half as he shudders. He would scream, if Meta Knight wasn’t kissing him again. All he can do is moan desperately and clench his fists in the dark blue fabric of Meta Knight’s surcoat.

Ike comes almost as soon as Marth does, finally boiling over when Marth’s ass clenches tightly around him. He can feel Meta Knight’s cock through the muscles separating them, pressuring his own dick until he explodes. Unaware that he’s shouting, he digs his nails into Marth’s thigh and bucks his hips, stopping only when his cock twitches and pumps a thick load deep into the omega’s body. He wraps his arms tightly around Marth’s waist and torso, and Marth throws his head back against Ike’s shoulder, whimpering as warmth floods into him. Meta Knight tumbles over the edge right after Ike, growling and digging his fingers into Marth’s hips as he goes still. Pressed up against Marth, he can feel the prince’s belly extending slightly as he’s filled past capacity.

It doesn’t last as long as usual, but it’s no less intense. Ike growls, teeth marking Marth’s neck as his knot gradually diminishes. Meta Knight rocks back and forth, lips locked with Marth’s. He can feel the head of his cock nudging against the tiny entrance to Marth’s womb, which is pulsing slightly as Marth’s orgasm subsides. He nuzzles under Marth’s heated cheek and bites the other side of his throat as he gives all he has, and the fire gradually seeps from him, leaving him panting and his flanks trembling.

Marth is still gasping, still clutching at Meta Knight as Ike slides from him and cuddles up behind him. Marth turns his head to nuzzle Ike, eyes still closed as he savors the heat built up between the three of them. Slowly, carefully, Meta Knight withdraws and settles down with his arms around Marth’s waist.

“Welcome back,” Marth finally manages to say.

“We missed you a lot,” Ike says, nipping Marth’s ear lovingly.

“I have to admit, waking up like this was a nice surprise…”

“Just nice?” Ike and Meta Knight both ask.

Marth rolls his eyes. “It was spectacular. Wonderful. A true masterpiece of lovemaking.”

Meta Knight nips Marth’s ear. “Don’t joke like that. We may feel like we need to improve…”

“With a lot of practice,” Ike says, holding Marth tighter.

The prince sighs contentedly and closes his eyes again. “I’m glad you both made it alright. I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you.”

“It wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle,” Ike says.

Meta Knight’s arms tighten around Marth. “If you both don’t mind…” he mumbles, already drifting off.

“Mmm, you’ve got the right idea…” Ike yawns as he tucks his chin atop Marth’s head. Marth shifts so his tail covers Ike’s hip, and pulls Meta Knight to him so he can nuzzle into his chest again.

Curled up together, the three drift off to sleep, happily reunited.


End file.
